


Симбиоз

by Natashka1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashka1997/pseuds/Natashka1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они делят всё на двоих, раскалывая Вселенную пополам [сборник]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Хей, я дома! — кричит Стайлз, скидывая обувь и вешая куртку на крючок. Дом встречает его переливами сонаты Бетховена. Сердце болезненно сжимается от дурного предчувствия. 

— Скотт? — осторожно зовёт он, заглядывая в гостиную. Мебель стоит на месте, на руках Скотта ни крови, ни царапин - уже хорошо.

Стайлз сдерживает порыв спросить банальное "ты в порядке?", иначе... Иначе ни черта тот не будет в порядке. Он тычется носом в шею Скотта, шумно дышит и дослушивает последние аккорды.

— Ты оставил свой телефон, — сообщает ему Скотт и убирает пальцы с клавиш, погружая дом в звенящую тишину. — Лидия звонила. Прослушай голосовую почту.

Комок дурного предчувствия сжимается где-то под солнечным сплетением. Дрожащими руками Стайлз берет телефон, не отводя взгляда от напряженной спины. 

"Привет, Стайлз. Твои супер-здания не смогут построиться без твоей помощи? Ты и так постоянно просиживаешь свой зад над проектами, а сестра скучает. Помнишь о моих планах насчёт родителей и простого путешествия в Европу? Я купила билеты, несмотря на твои "семейные" обстоятельства. Отказов не принимаю. Хватит заниматься гуманной помощью, сейчас это не в моде, и..."

Стайлз выключает телефон, не уверенный, что должен дослушать последующие предложения. Садится на диван и сжимает виски ладонями.

Скотт начинает играть. Его чувствительные пальцы вновь пробегаются по клавишам, где-то надавливая, где-то еле касаясь.

— Скотт, я никуда не поеду, ты ведь знаешь.

Скотт громко выдыхает и разворачивается. Глаза неподвижно смотрят на точку повыше головы Стайлза.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал. Лидия права. Во всем права. Особенно относительно меня и... Гуманной помощи.

Стайлз категорично качает головой, хоть и знает, что Скотт не увидит. Зато почувствует, всегда чувствует его состояние и местоположение. Скотт поднимается и касается руками обивки первого дивана, скользя рукой, обходит его, шипит, задевая ногой столик.

Стайлз вытягивает руку и касается его ладони. Скотт, наконец, присаживается рядом.

— Это твоя жизнь, Стайлз. Ты столько работаешь, обеспечивая нашу жизнь. Нашу, понимаешь? Может, пора подумать о своей?

Скотт выкидывает руку вперёд, прикрывая глаза, скользит большим пальцем по щеке Стайлза. И тот тоже прикрывает глаза, довольствуясь лаской.

— Моя жизнь там, где есть ты.

— Почему я? — с отчаянием произносит Скотт. Его нижняя губа нервно дергается. — Я даже не знаю, как ты выглядишь. Как выгляжу я.

— Ты очень красивый, Скотт, — убеждённо говорит Стайлз, ловя его лицо. Он смотрит в карие глаза. Темнее, чем у него самого. У него, скорее, медовые. О чем он и сообщает Скотту, вызывая у того слабую улыбку.

— Я хочу работать.

— Нет, — сразу отрезает Стайлз и, предупреждая новые вопросы и обиды, объясняет. — Дело не в твоём зрении или в том, что я не доверяю тебе. Просто... Я буду беспокоиться.

Скотт вздыхает, побежденный. Если Стайлз использует в контексте слово "беспокойство", то это очень многое значит. Однажды он чуть не поднял весь город на ноги, когда Скотт с помощью соседки ходил в магазин.

— Мы решили этот вопрос? — интересуется Стайлз. — Потому что я невыносимо хочу кушать и получать вечерние поцелуи.

Скотт растерянно кивает, и Стайлз находит это очень очаровательным. 

— Можно начать с поцелуев, — бормочет он и, притягивая Скотта ближе, кусает его за нижнюю губу.

Когда в следующий раз Лидия позвонит, Стайлз намеренно оставит дома телефон, а Скотт, выслушивая брань, скажет, что жизнь Стайлза там, где есть он.

Хочет она этого или нет.


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты в порядке?

Стайлз истерически смеётся, размахивает руками и случайно заезжает Дереку по затылку. Тот даже не оборачивается, лишь тихо рычит и старается растормошить бледного Скотта. В подсобке слишком мало места для любого рода движений, а особенно для таких качков Хмуроволков как Дерек. Стайлз хочет удивиться, как они втроём влезают сюда, он уверен, покачнись кто из них, и Стайлз окажется на верхушке пыльных мешков и швабр.

— Да, — хрипит Скотт, но его зрачки уже не реагируют ни на какого рода движения. Стайлз умудряется мельтешить даже в маленьком пространстве.

Он, блядь, в порядке. Охеренном, чёрт возьми, порядке. Геройская чёрная майка и одетая поверх рубашка в клетку насквозь пропиталась чёрной жижей, и Стайлз сдерживает одновременно рвотный позыв и целую речь о эфемерном «порядке» друга. Чувство дежавю отрезает ножичком маленькие кусочки мозга и пережёвывает с таким удовольствием, что Стайлз хочет оживить Эллисон, найти грёбанную иголку и впихать ей в руки, и пусть хоть орава Арджентов прибежит сюда – Скотт должен жить.

Дерек прикрывает глаза на секунду, рычит безнадёжно, надрывно. Стайлз видит, словно глотка Хейла стала прозрачной, как мотивирующие речи встали поперёк горла. 

— Ну же, волчара, — молит Стайлз, но Дерек предсказуемо даже не поворачивается.

Лицо Скотта всё сильнее контрастирует с тёмной стеной. Бледность его можно сравнить разве что с модными кругами самого Стайлза, одержимого ногицунэ. 

У Стайлза мотивирующие, а по большей степени глупые речи встают где-то в глотке и касаются своей длиной лёгких.

Дерек дрожащими, полностью покрытыми кровью руками набирает номер. 

— Алло?

Лидия. Стайлз ревностно насупился.

— Откуда у тебя её номер?

— Лидия, мне нужна аптечка. Сейчас же! Иголка, спирт. Да всё что угодно. Рана не заживает.

— Хорошо, я сейчас буду, — обеспокоенно произносит она. И даже ведь адрес не спросила – знала, куда идут они.

Стайлз невесомо ведёт пальцами по щеке Скотта, но почему-то не чувствует температуры кожи даже кончиками подушечек. Его затапливает паникой, особенно когда трепещущие ресницы Скотта приостанавливаются на мгновение, чтобы в следующую минуту Скотт шумно выдохнул, побледнел ещё больше, а Дерек стёр с его лба испарину.

— В порядке он, — ворчит Стайлз и надеется, что не слышны его истерические нотки и всхлипы, рвущие грудную клетку. — А я говорил, что нужно купить эти чёртовы амулетики у того придурка, похожего на Лейхи с модными шарфами.

Причитания Стайлза вновь пропускают мимо ушей. 

— Мы скоро будем вместе, — вдруг произносит Скотт, открывая глаза. Взгляд вполне осмысленный, речь членораздельная, но Дерек подрывается так, словно он при смерти. 

— Скотт, — зовёт его он, но тот не сводит взгляда со Стайлза.

Стайлз улыбается.

— Конечно, детка. Ну и напугал ты меня. Я уж думал, что ты тут коньки откинуть решил. А как же тот план десятилетней давности, когда мы вместе хотели спрыгнуть с парашюта в старости? 

Он касается его губ, чувствуя слабое покалывание, и думает, что счастливей не был никогда. 

Скотт вновь прикрывает глаза, на его губах такая же осоловевшая улыбка. На языке почему-то вертится глупое джексоновское «левое и правое яичко».

***

Лидия появляется через четверть часа. Бледная, растрёпанная, с красными опухшими глазами и смазанной на губах помадой. Она судорожно сжимает аптечку, Стайлз при неярком свете лампы замечает две дорожки слёз.

— Он бредит, — отрывисто произносит Дерек сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Лидия садится рядом со Скоттом.

— Эй, здесь и так мало места, — Стайлз пихает её коленом. Он сжимает руку Скотта, и конкуренты ему не нужны, пусть это Лидия, пусть это его первая любовь.

— Рана не затягивается, — истерически всхлипывает Мартин и приоткрывает рот в немом крике. 

У Стайлза почему-то ворочаются внутренности, клетка за клеткой словно погибают с каждым взмахом руки Дерека над раной Скотта. Сердце бьётся удивительно мерно, и он неловко шарит по карманам в поиске заветной пачки таблеток.

— Не смей кричать. Он будет жить.

И Стайлз впервые с ним солидарен.

С ладони вдруг исчезает тяжесть руки Скотта, Стайлз панически шарит по полу, но потом качает головой. Нет времени.

— У него нет якоря, который будет держать его здесь, — Лидия вновь шмыгает носом. Непривычно видеть её такой потерянной, без красной яркой помады на губах. — После смерти Стайлза…

Скотт резко открывает глаза и хватает ртом воздух. 

Лидия кидается ему на шею, а Дерек рычит на неё – только-только подлатал рану, кто знает этого подростка, вдруг опять разойдутся швы. Но на его лице заметны тени облегчения.

— У него есть мы, — счастливо произносит Лидия.

Стайлза словно прибили к стенке ржавыми гвоздями, такими, какие однажды они стащили у его отца со Скоттом, чтобы построить дом на дереве. Он может легко выбраться, только дернуть руками, и свобода, но он лишь стучится головой.

— Стайлз, — хрипло зовёт Скотт, и он наконец-то отлипает от стенки, садится на корточки рядом с ним. Вот только зрачки Скотта не фокусируются на нём, Стайлз наклоняется и целует с такой безнадёжностью, словно… Мёртв.

Эти слова отпечатываются на изнанке век. Как клеймо ставятся на медленно бьющемся сердце.

Он не чувствует губ Скотта, лишь слабое дуновение и терпкое вино собственных слёз.

— Я здесь, — зачем-то говорит Стайлз и чувствует себя невозможным придурком. Зачем же нужно было столько молчать, скрывать от Скотта правду, пытаться убежать от чувств, когда грёбанное счастье было рядом? Так, что протяни руку, так, что коснись в очередной раз плеча и, развернув, прижми к себе, так, что обведи ненавистную тебе татуировку и невесомо пробегись по ней губами.

Скотт засыпает под мерный аккомпанемент спокойного дыхания Дерека и лёгких поглаживаний Лидии, а Стайлз чувствует, как его сердце делает последний удар и замирает вместе с потерей надежды.


	3. Chapter 3

Мелисса закусывает губу и украдкой стирает слёзы, Кира виновато прячет взгляд. Скотт разочарованно качает головой, чувствуя, как внутри всё обрывается с громким хлопком. Он повторяет этот трюк – хлопает дверью, даже за милю чувствуя, как вздрагивают дорогие ему люди.

— Я хочу побыть один, — шепчет он, глядя в безоблачное небо. Месяц улыбается ему, отбрасывая жуткие тени от соседского забора.

Ветер поднимает одинокую бумажку с асфальта, заставляет кружиться её в замысловатом танце.

Дорога в лес так привычна, что кажется, будто и Скотта туда несёт ветер, а никак не его ноги и волчья скорость. 

Пожелтевшая трава неприятно шуршит под ногами, ветки с хрустом ломаются. 

Скотт сейчас как никогда чувствует единение с природой. И дело даже не в ликантропии – все эти небылицы про внутреннего волка так и останутся небылицами – Скотту не объяснить, что это не зверь рвётся из груди, а агрессия, адреналин, что не волчьи повадки ведут оборотня, а его внутренне «я», которое у него определённо не животное.

Скотта ломает. Его кости словно расщепляются на молекулы, оставляя лишь эфемерное присутствие суставов.

Ночь вступает в свои права, лес окунается во тьму. Тишина вакуумом окружает природу – здесь редко услышишь уханье совы, куда вероятнее услышать громкий отчаянный вой.

Уродливые ветки изображают им одним ведомые фигуры. Стайлз бы сейчас придумал какое-нибудь глупое сравнение и засмеялся бы, наплевав на все меры предосторожности. 

Чувство дежавю почему-то скребётся у сердца.

Скотт неосознанно улыбается, прижимаясь к стволу дерева. В голове звучит голос друга.

«Серьёзно, чего мне боятся? У меня под боком есть ручной альфа. Включит свои красные фонарики – даже комары не подлетят»

Скотт мотает головой, садится прямо на землю. 

Когда же «ты мой лучший друг» превратилось в глупое и немного неуверенное «я тебе не доверяю»?

Символично было бы сейчас завыть, да вот только с луной Скотт прогадал, да и не привык он рычать просто так, не призывая члена стаи. 

Грудину разрывает острым скальпелем отчаяние, оно наполняет лёгкие, и у Скотта кружится голова. Прямо как перед приступом астмы. Да вот только даже если не было инаглятора, рядом был Стайлз. 

Скотт бьётся затылком о древесину, пропахшую сыростью и старостью. Хоть на секунду, но этот запах выветривает из сознания тёплую дымку безысходности. 

Тихой волной листва шепчет:

«Я не уверен, что могу доверять тебе»

Скотт зажимает руками уши и проклинает свой слух. Перезвоном в голове стучат слова, произнесённые мелодичным голосом Стайлза.

Кира с Мелиссой в один голос твердят, что пора сделать шаг в новую жизнь, жизнь без Стайлза. Не ругают, что всего на второй неделе учёбы у него уже несколько неудов, нет, лишь умоляют перестать прятаться от общества. Перестать становиться грёбанным социофобом. 

Но Скотт не может просто так отпустить друга. 

Уже невозможно сидеть за партой и не чувствовать на плече похлопывающей ладони в поддержку, если он получил очередную двойку. Невозможно не слышать многочисленный бред, произнесённый чуть ли не со скоростью света. Невозможно прожить день спокойно хотя бы без одной улыбки Стайлза. 

Не-воз-мож-но.

Скотта окатывает новой удушливой волной обречённости. Цепкими пальцами она охватывает все внутренности, карябает незаживающую рану. 

Невозможно.

Скотт хрустит эфемерными суставами. Впивается когтями себе в живот, выпуская вместе с кровью маленькую долю отчаяния. 

Невозможно.

Скотт теряет сознание, окунаясь с головой в спасительную яму собственного безумия.

***

И лишь ветер разносит по поляне тихий шёпот:

«Я тебе не доверяю»


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз грубо толкнул Скотта к стене, развернул спиной к себе и, прижавшись сзади, горячо зашептал в красное то ли от смущения, то ли от выпитого алкоголя ухо:

\- Мне кажется, нам пора пересмотреть некоторые аспекты нашей дружбы.

Скотт поморщился, поерзал, пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть ослабить давление на поясницу, - удивительно каким сильным и упрямым может быть пьяный Стайлз - но сделал только хуже, потому что притиснулся задницей к паху друга (друга ли?).

\- Не понимаю о чём ты, - пропыхтел Скотт. Щеку саднило и щипало от холодного кафеля цвета речной волны. 

Стайлз любовно провёл ладонями по рёбрам, сдавливая. Шумно задышал на ухо.

\- Втирать мне столько лет про свою гетеросексуальность, чтобы потом перед парнями в клубе задницей трясти?

\- Не поним... Ммм.

Стайлз зажал рот Скотта ладонью.

\- Тшш, сюда могут зайти. Не то чтобы я стесняюсь быть застуканным, но ты...

\- Стайлз, мне кажется, ты перебрал, - заметил Скотт, когда тот толкнул его в одну из кабинок. 

\- Я в хлам, - засмеялся Стайлз.

*

Не то чтобы Скотт хотел быть оттраханным в туалетной грязной кабинке, за стенкой которой ключом бьёт жизнь... Ладно, именно этого он и хотел, когда потащил Стайлза сюда после разрыва с Эллисон. Хотелось чего-то безрассудного, горячего и бесстыдного. Зачем играть в совесть, если твоя девушка любит девушек?

Неужели Скотт не может любить парней? Неужели он не может хотеть секса с парнем? 

\- Скотти, - Стайлз уперся руками в стенку по обе стороны от головы Скотта. Мазнул губами по щеке и поиграл с мочкой уха. Скотт заскулил. 

Пьяный друг, желающий оттрахать его, немного не вписывался в планы, но разве их планы когда-нибудь совершались идеально? Особенно придуманные Скоттом.

Поэтому он просто позволил стянуть с себя куртку и прижался к губам Стайлза в неком подобии поцелуя. Руками пытался вытащить ремень из шлевок на штанах друга, пока тот не отстранился и не взглянул одновременно опьяненным и немного осмысленным взглядом, языком облизав свои опухшие лиловые губы. 

\- Скотт, я не остановлюсь, - серьёзно сказал Стайлз.

Скотт обессиленно уткнулся ему в шею, послушал несколько секунд лихорадочно бьющийся пульс и прошептал, так и не убирая ладоней с ремня:

\- Как будто я этого прошу.

*

Стайлз сжал в руке чужой член, толкнулся на пробу, по вздохам Скотта понимая, как нужно двигаться. 

\- Тише, - зашептал Стайлз, когда Скотт громко застонал. Кто же знал, что точки на его теле становятся чересчур чувствительны, если их касается парень. 

Стайлз зажал ему рот рукой, прижался губами к мокрому затылку и скользнул по взмокшей спине, собирая капельки пота. Скотт прикусил его пальцы, застонал, до боли и красных кругов сжав член Стайлза. 

\- Чёрт! - выругался Стайлз и увеличил амплитуду движений. Бил чётко по простате, сквозь дымку удовольствия отмечая сокращяюсиеся на лопатках мышщы. 

Скотт чувствовал приближающийся оргазм, но Стайлз, словно издеваясь, замедлил движения, выходил медленно, глядя на растянутые края дырки с восхищением...

Пальцы были искусаны в кровь; Стайлз шипел и ругался, всё сильнее вжимая Скотта в стену. Его рука лениво отдрачивала член МакКолла, и тому хватило несколько глубоких толчков и пары движений, чтобы обильно кончить и с душой вытянуть оргазм из Стайлза.

*

Скотт обтерся салфетками, которые предусмотрительно стояли на раковине рядом с мылом, и хитро взглянул на облокотившегося на стену Стайлза.

\- Нужно ли мне узнавать ответ, как ты быстро протрезвел и откуда у тебя в кармане смазка?

Стайлз покраснел до кончиков волос, но быстро взял себя в руки и жёстко ответил:

\- Думаю, нет. А мне нужно знать, почему ты вдруг захотел переспать с парнем?

\- Думаю, нет, - передразнил его Скотт и прижался к губам. Стайлз приоткрыл рот, пропуская чужой язык. Целоваться со Скоттом почти (почти!) лучше неожиданного секса в туалете.

\- Кстати, в этот клуб ты больше ни ногой, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. Скотт недоуменно поднял брови. - Не хочу ни с кем делиться этой задницей.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ваш кофе.

Щёки Скотта окрасились слабым румянцем, когда миловидный бариста протянул ему кружку с дымящимся напитком с логотипом их кофейни. Лидия переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

— Теперь я знаю, почему ты любишь это место, — сказала она.

Скотт смутился.

— Не понимаю о чём ты.

— Да ладно, Скотт. Насколько я помню, у вас с Айзеком в комнате есть кофеварка.

— Когда я или тем более Айзек пытаемся включить её, вкус у кофе получается преотвратный. Однажды мы чуть не спалили общежитие от закоротившего провода в розетке. Эта машина старше нас всех вместе взятых. 

Скотт сделал глоток и закашлялся. Лидия хмыкнула, похлопала по спине, но глаза её следили вовсе не за его состоянием, а за тем парнем-баристой. В его каштановых вихрах запутывалось светившее в окно на всю стену солнце; в карих глазах переливалась расплавленная медь. Россыпь родинок уходила под высокую горловину красной худи, которую прикрывал фартук.

Заметив внимательный взгляд, парень неловко улыбнулся, повернулся к другим клиентам. Пятна на шее выдавали его волнение.

— Он чудо, — умилилась Лидия. — И определённо гей. Ну или по крайней мере би.

Скотт закатил глаза и придвинул к себе кружку, осторожно дуя на её поверхность. Воспринимать Мартин без дозы кофеина смерти подобно. В это время колокольчик на двери оповестил о новом клиенте. Лидия выглянула из-за плеча Скотта.

— А вот и наши голубки.

Айзек осторожно придерживал дверь, пока Эллисон с громким хохотом отряхивала голову. В её тёмных волосах были запутаны опавшие жёлтые листья клёна, могуче раскинувшегося у входа. Клиенты с некоторым раздражением следили за представлением.

Айзек с Эллисон шумно уселись на высокие стулья.

— Обожаю начало осени, — улыбнулась Эллисон. — Тепло, солнце, пряный запах после дождя. Окутанные в разноцветные одеяла деревья. Ах.

— Такое ощущение, что ты декламируешь какую-то книгу, — усмехнулась Лидия. 

— Она читала русскую литературу, — сообщил Айзек.

Лидия вдруг подскочила со своего стула, случайно пихнув Скотт плечом, а затем нарочно пихнув Айзека, севшего с левого бока от МакКолла. 

— Так, ребятки, мне нужно кое о чём поговорить с Эллисон.

Айзек закатил глаза, но пересел. Скотт нахмурился, глядя, как Лидия что-то усиленно втолковывает Эллисон шёпотом на ухо. Арджент только и успевала кивать, но потом вдруг обернулась, посмотрела на баристу и её глаза округлились.

— Серьёзно? — с плохо скрытым восторгом спросила она. Затем снова обернулась. — Эй, Стайлз.

Скотт снова поперхнулся кофе. Кажется, он уже догадывался, о чём идёт речь. Парень, то есть Стайлз (Скотт посмаковал это имя на языке – приятно), обернулся, и его губы расплылись в широкой улыбке.

— Эллисон!

— Привет. Как там поживают твои оценки по химии?

— О, довольно-таки неплохо, — Стайлз облокотился о стойку. — У меня был хороший репетитор.

Эллисон засияла как начищенная монета. Скотт почувствовал, как рядом напрягся Айзек.

— А у меня хороший ученик, — Айзек тактично кашлянул, и Эллисон спохватилась. — Ребята, это Стайлз. Мы были с ним в одной группе по подготовке перед учёбой. Стайлз, это Лидия, Скотт и мой парень Айзек.

— Привет, — хором поздоровались они. 

— Привет. Ладно, извините, мне пора работать. Рад был познакомиться.

— Мы то-о-же, — протянула Лидия, с хитростью взглянув на Скотта.

— Ну что тебе нужно от меня? — ощетинился тот.

•

Вечером в кофейне было не так уж и много людей. Кроме Скотта здесь находилась лишь парочка влюблённых, задумчивый мужчина в идеально отглаженном костюме и пара подружек, звонко обсуждавших вечеринку в их школе. Скотт вздохнул и постучал ложкой по столику. Взглянул на часы, заметив, что Мартин опаздывает. До закрытия оставалось всего минут двадцать.

— Привет, — Стайлз выглядел уставшим. Он практически завалился на соседний стул. — Ты, кажется, Скотт, да?

— Ага, — Скотт ещё раз бросил взгляд на часы. 

— Куда-то торопишься? — спросил Стайлз. — То есть, не то чтобы мне так интересно или… Ну…

Скотт улыбнулся.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Просто Лидия позвала меня сюда, но, как видишь, её нет.

И вдруг в голове словно что-то щёлкнуло, будто выключатель, который зажёг лампочку. Скотт надеялся, что она не появилась над головой, как в мультфильмах.

— Вот чёрт, — простонал он.

— Что такое? 

— Она специально отправила меня сюда, потому что думает, что ты мне нравишься. Они с Эллисон уже давно пытаются мне кого-нибудь найти.

Скотт высказал это на одном дыхании, но когда договорил, то понял, что некоторую информацию можно было и опустить. 

Стайлз слегка покраснел и начал нервно дёргать края худи.

— А… А я тебе нравлюсь?

— Да. Думаю да.

Скотт широко улыбнулся, когда заметил искренний, детский восторг в глазах Стайлза. 

— Я заканчиваю через пятнадцать минут. 

Скотт кивнул. Его скулы уже сводило от улыбки, но он не мог перестать улыбаться, следя за тем, как суматошно подскакивает Стайлз со стула, практически сваливаясь с него, как идёт за стойку и нервно переставляет стаканы. В кармане завибрировал телефон. Лидия.

«Удачно повеселиться, детки»


	6. Chapter 6

Может, Скотт надеялся, они попадут в другую реальность. Светлая гостиная общей квартиры, где почти все метры заняты огромным телевизором, приставкой и диваном напротив, рядом на столике стопками лежали бы книги по уголовному праву и фармацевтике. 

Стайлз, кажется, тоже до сих пор надеется жить нормально. У него у компьютера куча разных буклетов из колледжей, сотня газет с обведёнными жёлтым (нейтральным для него цветом ) объявлениями о сдаче однокомнатной, двухкомнатной квартирах и, конечно, неебическая вера в светлое будущее с красивым видом из окна.

— Знаешь, жёлтый в Серебряном веке у русских писателей был предвестником смерти, — сказал Скотт. Он сидел на кровати в комнате Стайлза, вокруг него стопками лежали вырезанные из газет страницы с разными объявлениями. 

— Чувак, если тебе не нравится жёлтый, у меня есть зелёный маркер. Где-то под кроватью должен быть синий. 

Стайлз постарался свести всё к шутке, хотя внутри всё скребло раскалёнными когтями. Неуверенность охватывала его всё чаще и чаще, и пусть он старался улыбаться, выискивать очередные варианты и похлопывать Скотта по плечу в виде поддержки и напоминания, что рядом. Чёрт возьми, до сих рядом несмотря ни на что. 

— Ладно, просто до сих пор не могу поверить, что всё так тихо и спокойно, — Скотт улыбнулся, отложил все бумаги в сторону и подошёл к Стайлзу, через плечо глядя на огромное здание университета с крышей в стиле готики. — Неплохо. Довольно-таки неплохо… Стоп!

Стайлз расхохотался, откинул голову, утыкаясь затылком в живот стоящего позади друга.

— Ага. Просто я подумал – необязательно идти по стопам отца. Конечно, из меня получится отличный детектив или шериф, но…

— Но журналист, серьёзно? — Скотт развернул стул Стайлза к себе и внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы, (случайно) останавливаясь взглядом на расстегнутых первых пуговках рубашки, где видна была бледная, увитая созвездием родинок, кожа. — Да ты же людей заговоришь до смерти.

— Зато какие у меня будут статьи, ах, — Стайлз мечтательно закатил глаза. — Столько бабок срублю, будем жить в огромном пентхаусе с видом на море. Ты будешь лечить медуз, а я брать интервью у обезьян.

Скотт покачал головой. 

— Как ты угадал, что я с детства мечтал лечить медуз?

— Бро, я тебя с этого самого детства знаю. У тебя всё на лице написано, когда по дискавери идёт передача о морских животных. 

— Идиот, — сказал Скотт, потянув Стайлза на себя. Они оба со смехом упали на кровать. Стайлз забрался на колени Скотта, снял зубами колпачок с маркера и нарисовал улыбающуюся рожицу на открывшемся участке живота. Критично осмотрел.

— Знаешь, он чем-то похож на тебя. Сейчас подрисую кривоватую челюсть, и вылитый ты. 

— У тебя какая-то фиксация на моём подбородке? — Скотт изогнул бровь, насмешливо глядя на Стайлза из-под ресниц. 

Щёки Стайлза порозовели.

— Нет, — буркнул он, высунул кончик языка от усердия, вырисовывая линию. 

— И как я потом буду это отмывать? — Скотт поморщился, поёрзав. Оказывается, лежать на бумагах не так приятно, как хотелось думать. Они неприятно шуршали и втыкались углами в спину. 

Стайлз наконец отложил маркер и наклонился к лицу Скотта.

— Я помогу, — выдохнул он ему прямо в губы, но вдруг его взгляд зацепился за один текст. Схватив бумагу, ткнул ею прямо в лицо Скотту. Тот разочарованно вздохнул. — Мне нравится это.

Скотт посмотрел на Стайлза взглядом, который всегда обозначал одно и то же: ты идиот? Выхватил из его рук страницу, скомкал её и отбросил в сторону.

— Эй! — воскликнул Стайлз, но быстро замолчал, когда Скотт прижал его к кровати, глядя потяжелевшим взглядом с красными искрами в зрачках. 

Кажется, неебическая вера Стайлза в прекрасное передалась и Скотту.


	7. Chapter 7

Стайлз убирал один за другим предметы на столе:

— Эллисон сказала, что карта должна быть где-то здесь. Вот она, но…

— Тихо! — оборвал его Скотт. Он нахмурился, явно к чему-то прислушиваясь. — Кажется, кто-то идёт.

— Чёрт! — Стайлз бегло осмотрел комнату и потащил Скотта за рукав к шкафу, стоящему неподалёку от стола. 

Плотно прикрыв за собой двери, они задержали дыхание. Скотт осторожно посмотрел в просветы, стараясь игнорировать тепло тела позади стоящего друга. Крис широким шагом прошёл прямо рядом со шкафом, и Скотт выпрямился от неожиданности, ещё крепче прижавшись к Стайлзу. 

— Что ты делаешь? — прошипел Скотт. 

— Н-ничего, — судорожно сглотнул Стайлз. Крис достал ультрафиолетовую лампу, осмотрел стол и пробурчал под нос ругательство. 

— Одна часть тебя явно делает, — неловко поёрзал Скотт. 

— Прости. Я… Э-э… Мог бы отпустить неумелую шутку про телефон или про то, что просто рад тебя видеть, но… Ты можешь больше не двигаться, ладно?

Скотт сдержал смех и кивнул. 

На несколько секунд остановившись и прислушавшись, Крис качнул головой и вышел из комнаты. Стайлз облегчённо выдохнул и прямо-таки вытолкнул Скотта, когда тот открыл дверь. 

Они старались избегать взглядов друг друга, пока рассматривали отмеченные Арджентом места, где мог находиться Дитон. Скотт старался не улыбаться, глядя, как Стайлз нервно трёт шею и пытается скрыть румянец на щеках. 

— Что? — наконец спросил Стайлз, сощурив глаза.

— Ничего, — Скотт заулыбался ещё шире.

— Ладно. То, что произошло в шкафу, это просто физиология. Посмотри об этом в своём словарике, — нервно сказал Стайлз.

— Ага, — согласился Скотт.

Стайлз нахмурился, глядя, как Скотт спокойно достаёт телефон и фотографирует карту. И ещё сильней нахмурился, когда Скотт обошёл его, встал позади и обнял за талию, грея дыханием шею. 

— А если я сделаю так? — понизил голос Скотт и прижался губами к родинкам на открытом участке. 

Стайлз выгнул спину, стараясь уйти от контакта, хрипло выдохнул и облизал вмиг пересохшие губы. 

— Ненавижу твои волчьи штучки!


	8. Chapter 8

Стайлз разрушается с каждым днём всё сильнее, ломается по излому на костях, крошится с прогрессирующей уверенностью. 

/от минус нуля до бесконечности, насколько больно?/

Хочется верить, что следующий день будет лучше, что он проснётся и - о чудо - его руки перестанут трястись под аккомпанемент шумного дыхания. Он хочет услышать старое шипящее радио с первого этажа со звонкими голосом Элвиса, соскочить с кровати, спуститься по лестнице и увидеть подпевающую и подтанцовывающую Клаудию в разноцветном халате с сюрреалистичными бабочками, сидящих на искривленных, будто в улыбке Чешира, ромбах.

/зажми горло руками и досчитай до ста одного/

Вся жизнь Стайлза - это вычисления. Вероятность удушения перед очередным приступом отскакивает от зубов; вероятность кошмара решается с помощью умножения безнадёжности на равнодушие. 

Единственное, что невозможно сосчитать - это количество новых шрамов, когда Скотт приклеивает очередной кусок разбитого мироздания. Стайлз чувствует, что теряет опору под ногами, мрамор крошится, последнее устоявшееся рушится под оглушительно голубым небосводом, но он не падает - Скотт держит за руку удивительно крепко и перетаскивает на свой островок.

/круг - замкнутая фигура; найди хоть одну погрешность и выберись наружу/

Стайлзу кажется, что он давно потерял связь с реальностью. Наверное где-то Клаудия испекла его любимые булочки и, подперев голову рукой, смотрит передачу о садоводстве, ожидая сына. Стайлз ненавидит себя за то, что заставляет её ждать и каждые несколько минут, пока буквы чёрной волной сползают с белой страницы, щипает себя в попытке очнуться.

/дислексия лишь уверенная попытка разорванного тебя доказать реальность/

Скотт ловит его в ванной, когда, подскальзываясь, он чуть не бороздит виском по углу раковины; возможно, Стайлз (не)много хотел этого, ведь это лучше красных резцов в виде полумесяцев на руке.

/цифры не делятся на ноль, ты свою жизнь давно поделил/

Пахнет медом и свежеиспеченным хлебом, сквозь шторы проникает солнце, нелепой тенью ложится на стол, Скотт с мягкой улыбкой ставит перед ним тарелку с булочками, подталкивает ближе, и Стайлз не может избавиться от чувства, что все это нереально.

Потому что не может быть такого человека, который понимает тебя лучше тебя самого. 

Стайлз не собирается злиться на друга за слишком яркое напоминание о матери, он вгрызается в мягкую сторону булочки, думает, что счастливей не был, и сжимает теплую ладонь в своей; (в реальности) губы Скотта касаются шеи. 

/помноженные бесконечности сгорают под одной единственной улыбкой; для кого-то не существует ничего ярче солнца, для тебя теперь не существует преград/


	9. Chapter 9

Стайлз редко смотрит в окно по вечерам, потому что вероятность увидеть там свихнувшегося оборотня куда больше, чем град из кошек, который он ждёт с детства. Поэтому, отправляясь закрыть окно на ночь, он не был уж так удивлён, заметив Скотта_мать его_МакКолла в отглаженной белой рубашке с цветами в правой руке. Стайлз что, девица на выданье?

— Я что, девица на выданье?

— Прости, чувак, — и это невинное выражение лица вкупе с виновато поджатыми губами. Стайлз этому лицу никогда не доверял. — Да ладно, ты обязан сходить со мной на свидание. Кто жжужал мне под ухом о своей нерастраченной сексуальной энергии и опасной для здоровья девственности.

Стайлз почти выпал из окна от возмущения.

— Ты немного опоздал со своими услугами, — мстительно заметил он. 

Скотт округлил глаза, плечи его поникли, и он весь будто сжался. Стайлз даже на секунду почувствовал себя виноватым.

— Ладно, — выдохнул он. — Сейчас спущусь. Только извини, платья у меня нет.

— Ты будешь хорошо выглядеть и без платья, — расплылся в улыбке Скотт, но потом нахмурился. — То есть не голый, а... Нет, ну ты и голый будешь прекрасен, но...

Стайлз закатил глаза и закрыл окно, перед этим крикнув:

— Я понял!

•

Это было... Мило. Скотт был очень заботлив и удивительно галантен. Он даже выбросил букет куда-то в кусты перед тем, как Стайлз наконец вышел из дома. 

Стайлз не преувеличил бы, если бы сказал, что всё прошло прекрасно, но Скотту об этом знать не обязательно, а то и так светился весь вечер как новогодняя ёлка. Возможно, это просто то, чего им не хватало всё это время, пока они управлялись с Дараком. Потому что сердце до сих пор оковами сжимала тьма, а дышать вместе как-то легче.

— Ну, возможно мне стоит тебя поцеловать? — то ли спросил, то ли сообщил Скотт, когда они стояли на крыльце у дома.

— Возможно, — согласился Стайлз и задержал дыхание, когда лицо Скотта приблизилось к его.

— Только один вопрос, — вдруг сказал Скотт, отодвинувшись. Стайлз еле сдержал разочарованное восклицание и не наплевал на все приличия, собираясь наконец почувствовать эти губы на своих. — Кто?

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что я опоздал со своими услугами, — голос у него был ровный, но Стайлз всем естеством ощущал ревность. — Кто?

— Никто, — пожал плечами Стайлз и, заметив недоверчивый взгляд, в обороняющемся жесте поднял руки. — Клянусь. Я имел ввиду, что девственников уже не убивают сумасшедшие учительницы. Свой цветок благочестия и невинности я храню для особенного человека. 

Скотт улыбнулся и мягко коснулся его губ.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Серьёзно, чувак? — возмутился Стайлз в его спину.


	10. Chapter 10

— Этому есть вполне логичное объяснение, — уклончиво и упрямо начал Скотт, опустив голову, потому что выдержать насмешливые и понимающие взгляды стаи оказалось выше его сил. 

— Какое, например? — спросила Малия, закатив глаза. Остальные закивали головами, подписываясь под её вопросом.

Скотт раздражённо вздохнул. Единственное, что успокивало его, это тёплая мысль о том, как он разрывает глотки каждому присутствующему, пока они пытаются ему что-то доказать. Кровожадно, но они заслужили. Все до единого.

— Скотт, — Дерек подошёл сзади и положил руки ему на плечи, успокаивающе поглаживая. — Присядь.

Чувствуя себя заключенным на слушании, Скотт отодвинул стул и сел, с вызовом осматривая всех. Они бы его ещё в центр стола посадили.

— Это для твоего же блага, — виновато пожала плечами Кира. Единственная, у кого остались крупицы совести.

Скотт обреченно застонал и сложил ладони на столе, уронив на них голову. Лидия усмехнулась.

— Так какую наша Альфа придумал отговорку? 

Хорошо. Отлично. Себе Скотт мог признаться. Да, он ревновал Стайлза к той новенькой, которая с первого дня в школе удивительно с ним сдружилась. Так, что Стайлз даже не пришёл к нему в гости, хотя они договаривались поиграть в приставку в пока тихое время Бейкон-Хиллса. Нет, вместо этого Стайлз пошёл в кино с как-её-там новой подругой.

— Скотт, ты сказал ей, что он гей. Господи, какое оправдание ты можешь найти?! —- взорвалась Лидия.

— Вам-то всем какая разница? — тоже рассердился Скотт. Несколько секунд они с Лидией прожигали друг друга ненавистными взглядами, но он первый сдался и в очередной раз вздохнул, махнув рукой. — Ревновал я его, и что?

— Ха, — Лидия победно улыбнулась и откинула волосы за спину.

Кира мягко коснулась его плеча.

— Мы просто хотим помочь.

— Интересно, как? — скривился Скотт. Его уже тошнило от всего этого.

— Ну-у, — Лидия заговорчески переглянулись с Дереком.

•

Скотт ненавидел этот план от начала и до конца. Хорошо, конец, возможно, был не плох, но это не отменяет его отношения к кульминационному моменту. Сначала Лидии пришлось поговорить с новенькой, которую, оказывается, звали Клэр, и объяснить ей, чтобы она не говорила ничего Стайлзу о том, что знает про его ориентацию. Мартин наплела ей, что он не хочет это разглашать и что он, возможно, би, поэтому было бы ей неплохо пригласить его на свидание.

Второе действие уже должно было идти от Скотта. Кира с Малией подыскали ему парня, с которым он должен идти в то же кафе, что и Стайлз с Клэр. Скотт до этого момента к геям себя не причислял, потому что считал чувства к Стайлзу как нечто привычное, обыденное, поэтому был не особо рад заметить, что он действительно привлекателен Максу.

— Дистанция, — прорычал Скотт, когда Макс улыбнулся и попытался положить ладонь на его руку, и повернулся к девушкам. - Нет. Нет. Я не собираюсь в этом участвовать. С чего вы вообще взяли, что он будет меня ревновать?

Малия устало закатила глаза - кажется, она не знала других жестов показать, насколько собеседник туп.

— Это уже не твоя забота, - она подтолкнула его в сторону кафе. — Иди.

Скотт захныкал, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

— Кира? — жалобно протянул.

Но Малия уже уводила Юкимуру, которая, видимо, хотела его пожалеть. 

— Хорошо, идём!

•

Макс оказался удивительно интересным собеседником, поэтому Скотт даже не следил за временем и не успел заметить, как Стайлз и Клэр появились в кафе за несколько столиков от них. Если бы он ещё не пытался флиртовать с ним или попытаться коснуться его, то Скотт мог бы посчитать этот вечер лучшим в его жизни.

Макс наклонился к нему и зашептал:

— Они смотрят на нас.

Скотт хотел было обернуться, но Макс мягко удержал его за подбородок и покачал головой. И тут Скотт понял, что всё плохо, потому что вместо отвращения или отсутствия реакции близость парня послала по позвоночнику разряд возбуждения.

Он облизал пересохшие губы и опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как по щекам расползается румянец. 

— Извини, я лучше пойду, — Скотт соскочил с места и побежал в сторону выхода, но резко столкнулся с поднявшимся Стайлзом.

— Чёрт, — выругался от неожиданности тот.

— Привет, Стайлз, — расплылся в глупой улыбке Скотт. Стайлз хмуро осмотрел его и вдруг схватил за рукав, потащив к выходу.

— И что это было там? — с претензией в голосе спросил он, когда они оказались на улице.

— Что?

— Тот парень.

Скотт еле сдержал ликующий тон.

— Это Макс, — пояснил он как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— С каких пор ты ходишь в кафе с каким-то Максом? — голос Стайлза дрогнул. 

— А с каких пор ты ходишь на свидания с девушками? — не сдержался Скотт.

Стайлз медленно моргнул.

— Ты ревнуешь?

— А ты нет?

— Придурок!

— Идиот!

Скотт резко прижал Стайлза к стене и поцеловал, слыша, как бешенно бьются их сердца. Стайлз ухмыльнулся в поцелуй и обхватил затылок ладонями, не позволяя отодвинуться. 

— Придурок, — выдохнул он, когда Скотт прижался лбом к его лбу, счастливо жмурясь.

— Идиот.


	11. Chapter 11

(У них позади только тысячи километров и остаточное дыхание прошлого)

Скотт сверяется с картой, вертит её как может и, под звонкий смех сидящего за рулём Стайлза, отслеживает пальцем путь до очередного мотеля. Разветвлённые дороги похожи одна на другую под куполом хмурого неба и капающего с него гранёнными бриллиантами дождём; очередной поворот в сторону ещё зеленеющего леса, где животные под утробным урчанием мотора скрываются в норы, и очередные ругательства сквозь зубы с последующим выталкиванием передних шин из канавы. 

Стайлз стучит зубами, кутается в куртку Скотта и делает вид, будто бы нужна его помощь. Он успокаивает себя тем, что, однажды, им придётся кого-нибудь купать в сарказме вместо грубой физической силы, и тогда он выйдет победителем, утрёт нос Альфе. 

— Холодно, — жалуется он. Скотт смеряет его виноватым взглядом из-под мокрой чёлки.

— До мотеля пара километров.

Стайлз вздыхает, залезает в джип и включает обогрев. Дрожь проходится по всему телу, и уверенность в том, что получится нормально вести машину, заметно уменьшается.

Скотт открывает дверь с водительской стороны и кивает на соседнее:

— Отдохни, я поведу.

Стайлз категорично мотает головой и вытаскивает ладони из карманов куртки. У него сводит зубы даже от одного вида Скотта, который стоит под предосенним ветром в промокшей насквозь от пота и дождя футболке и выглядит удивительно бодрым. Он тянет к нему руки и забирается бледными пальцами под одежду, ведёт кончиками по тёплому животу и облегчённо стонет. Тело прошибает очередной, наконец приятной волной, ладони покалывает от быстрой смены температуры.

— Стайлз… — голос у Скотта охрипший, словно бы его волчьи привелегии насчёт иммунитета и прочих плюсов внезапно испарились и горло охватила инфекция. 

— Иди сюда!

Стайлз тянет его за шлёвки джинсов, почти затаскивает в джип, стягивает футболку и прижимается всем телом с эгоистичным «мало» в подсознании. Руки оплетают талию, щека прижимается куда-то в район ключицы. Скотт вздрагивает, но послушно позволяет использовать себя печкой вкупе с плюшевой игрушкой для обнимания по ночам. 

*

Огни города тонут в очередном ливне, дворники скрипят, не переставая, оставляя борозды на стекле. Скотт едва не пропускает яркую вывеску с названием мотеля; парковка практически пуста, лишь чёрный минивэн стоит в самом конце у одной из многочисленных дверей, ведущей в комнату. Он ставит джип, оглядывается на свернувшегося калачиком на заднем сидении Стайлза, позволяет улыбнуться краешком губ и идёт бронировать комнату. Остатки заработка в кафе и ветеринарной клинике неприятно оттягивают карман, напоминая о скором прощании. 

 

Ему что-то рассказывают о плюсах их мотеля, об истории их мотеля; он перебивает управляющего на полуслове и спрашивает, хорошо ли отапливается помещение, почти с содроганием вспоминая холодную кожу Стайлза. 

Выслушав очередную лекцию и с трудом уловив положительный ответ, он будит Стайлза осторожным касанием губ к щеке, улыбается ярко и подхватывает рюкзак, болтая, как тот мужчина, о плюсах мотеля. 

Стайлз что-то ворчит о сервисе, зевает и хватает Скотта за руку, переплетая их пальцы под многозначительный взгляд серых глаз управляющего. Скотт не был бы удивлён, покажи Стайлз ему язык.

Двуспальная кровать напоминает о затёкших мышцах, Скотт потягивается, слушая, как хрустят суставы, и подхватывает зевок, заваливаясь в постель и утыкаясь носом в пахнущую кондиционером подушку.

— Аллилуйя! — кричит Стайлз из ванны. — Горячая вода!

Скотт улыбается и качает головой. Телефон в очередной раз вибрирует в кармане. 

«Вы в порядке?»

«Определённо да»

Скотт не может не улыбаться, отправляя ответное сообщение матери. Только позволяет сердцу неприятно кольнуть в грудине и расшевелить старую, запёкшуюся кровью рану. Воспоминание об отцовских часах в руке не позволяют вдохнуть, слёзы скапливаются в   
уголках глаз. 

Но Стайлз не позволяет. Их и без того существовавшая ранее связь увеличилась с нырянием в холодную до костей воду. Он прижимается сзади распаренным горячим телом, губами мажет по макушке и заставляет дышать. Хоть через раз, но вместе. /дыши со мной/

Они закидывают воспоминания в (общую) корзину и закрывают на несколько замков, позволяя ключам сгинуть в никуда. 

*

Скотт на ходу сушит волосы полотенцем, давит позыв зевнуть и почти с умилением смотрит на задремавшего Стайлза. Тот спит на середине, сместившись к краю всего на пару дюймов влево. Это такая своеобразная традиция с самого детства. Чтобы Скотту хватило места, но в то же время он был настолько близко, чтобы дыхание опаляло шею, а грудь вжималась в спину. 

Скотт проверяет телефон, не читая, удаляет сообщения не от матери, и ложится рядом, оборачивая руки вокруг талии. Стайлз шевелится, ведёт плечами, будто бы недоволен, но Скотт всем существом, не только волчьим, чувствует его ухмылку. 

— Ты собираешься спать? — спрашивает он, понижая голос. 

— Ага.

— Уверен? — Скотт ведёт ладонями по футболке, надеясь, чтобы температуры оборотня хватило, чтобы Стайлз почувствовал жар, исходящий от них. Спускается к спортивным штанам и слегка оттягивает резинку, гладя кожу у кромки боксёров. 

Стайлз начинает вертеться, поворачивается лицом к лицу так, что их лбы соприкасаются с глухим звуком. Скотт не сдерживает смешка, когда Стайлз приглушённо ругается и трёт пострадавший участок. 

— Придурок, — закатывает глаза Стайлз и забирается к нему на колени. Подкладывает подушку так, чтобы Скотт, сидя, был на одном уровне с ним. 

Дождь за окном затихает как раз в тот момент, когда их губы соединяются во влажном поцелуе. Скотт на самом деле не любит эти звуки, они слишком пошлые, раздирают обострённых слух слишком яркими картинками, но Стайлз это обожает, поэтому Скотт всё-таки позволяет ему вести в начале, довольствуясь глухими стонами. 

(У них позади тысячи километров и воспоминания, запертые в общий ящик, а впереди неизведанное нечто, играющее яркими красками)

Стайлз стонет всё громче, и Скотт не хочет заглушить эти звуки, потому что собственническое «моё» копошится в груди. И пусть из соседей слева только парень с девушкой, а справа многодетная семья — волк утробно урчит и заставляет вылизывать призывно подставленную шею, оставляя багровые засосы на бледном участке кожи.

Скотт ведёт по ложбинке между ягодиц смазанными пальцами и ловит губами невесомый выдох Стайлза. 

Каждый раз как первый. Стайлз плавится от нахлынувших чувств, задыхается в удовольствии от мучительно медленных толчков и кусает и без того опухшие губы напротив. Скотт вслушивается в ускорившееся сердцебиение в такт разыгравшемуся ветру за окном и старается быть осторожным, придерживая Стайлза как фарфоровую статуэтку.

/Воздух искрится от стонов, мольбы и (на двоих) обжигающего дыхания.

Город тонет в очередном раскате грома и затухает под силой обыкновенной любви/


	12. Chapter 12

Скотт отчётливо помнил, как ложился в свою кровать в своей комнате, и там точно не пахло хвоей и дождём. Был лишь слабый отзвук от настенных часов с первого этажа, тёплое одеяло и закрытые наглухо шторы, за которым высилась в небе полная луна.

Он проснулся от собственного крика. 

Единственной крышей над его головой оказалось звёздное небо, а кроватью – прелые листья, покрытые… Осколками зеркала? Несколько из них больно врезались в спину; не успевавшую заживать кожу неприятно жгло. Скотт судорожно огляделся и подавил в себе обыкновенный человеческий крик.

В нескольких дюймах от его лица оказалась оскалившаяся морда волка. На зазубренных кончиках клыков блестела слюна, стекавшая прямо по мохнатому подбородку; один его глаз оказался голубым, другой – красным. Заметив, что Скотт очнулся, он громко зарычал, распугивая тонкую лесную тишину.

Скотт сделал попытку отодвинуться, но мощная лапа крепче прижала его к земле. Разноцветные глаза смотрели выжидающе, он словно пытался что-то донести, и через несколько мгновений Скотт услышал в своей голове шелестящий, как разгулявшийся на тёмной опушке ветер, голос. Он был уверен, что это голос Питера.

«Скотт! Посмотри, что ты сделал со мной. С моими глазами»

Скотт закричал; голос резал изнутри, давил на грудную клетку. На грязной белой майке появлялись всё новые порезы. 

«Я единственный Альфа! Но я оставлю тебя в покое, если ты…»

Волк приблизил свою морду ближе, и слюна закапала на оголённое плечо. Дыхание обожгло ушную раковину, будто бы он что-то шептал. Скотт сделал новую попытку отодвинуться; из пасти зловонно пахло, но Питер вновь пресёк все попытки; когти воткнулись глубоко в предплечье.

Это сон! Это сон! – уговаривал себя Скотт. Потому что он Альфа, у него есть силы справиться с оборотнем, даже если это его создатель. Только руки не слушались, а спина онемела от количества мелких раздробленных кусков зеркала. 

«Если ты обратишься в волка!»

*

— Стайлз, я был уверен, что это не сон! Мне хотелось так думать, но всё слишком реально.

Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и устало потёр глаза. 

— А я уверен, что ты спал. Я как раз начинал искать новую информацию о доме Айкена, когда ты закричал и проснулся.

Скотт чувствовал, что начинает закипать. 

— Я засыпал в своей кровати!

— Хорошо.

Стайлз отвернулся к компьютеру, всей своей спиной показывая, что разговор закончен. Скотт был с этим не согласен. Он соскочил с кровати и резко развернул стул к себе. Дыхание сбилось, когда он увидел совершенно равнодушное лицо друга; клыки порезали нижнюю губу. 

В комнате стало холоднее. В открытое окно ворвался ветер и смёл ворох бумаг, находящихся на полу и столе.

Скотта одновременно и пугало отсутствующее лицо Стайлза, и раздражало. Он не заметил, когда его рука почти насквозь проколола плечо Стайлза. И вид крови впервые не отвращал. Скотт чувствовал, как выступают нижние резцы; жилка под созвездиями родинок на шее приятно билась.

Хотелось крови. Хотелось почувствовать запах смерти и силы. Хотелось…

*

— Скотт, проснись!

Скотт пытался, но не мог открыть глаза. Он слышал взволнованный голос Стайлза где-то на периферии сознания. В темноту утаскивали голос Питера и приторный запах разлагающегося тела. 

Скотт сделал попытку пошевелить руками как раз в тот момент, как Стайлз вылил на него воду, и резко подскочил на кровати и огляделся, шумно выдыхая. Он был в своей комнате, за окном ярко светило солнце, а Стайлз стоял рядом с кривой ухмылкой, но было заметно, как тряслись его руки, в которых он держал стакан.

— Чувак, ты так напугал меня, - и говорил он привычным бодрым голосом, скрывая дрожь.

Скотт почувствовал желчь в горле и отвёл взгляд.

— Прости, — сдавленно сказал он. Глаза неприятно защипало.

— Эй, всё нормально? Ты в порядке? — Стайлз осторожно коснулся плеча. Скотт повернул голову, уткнувшись ему в живот, вдыхая запах безопасности и дома. Он был дома. Голос Стайлза сделался несколько мягче и ниже на пол тона. — Эй. Всё нормально.

Скотт чувствовал руку, мягко гладившую его затылок. И не смог сдержать несколько капель слёз, стёкших по его щекам.

— Я не хочу быть Альфой, Стайлз. Не хочу. Я не смогу защитить город. Мне приснилось, как я присоединяюсь к Питеру, как раздираю твоё тело, — рука Стайлза на мгновение замерла. Скотт скорее почувствовал, чем услышал его судорожный вдох.

— Это из-за Неметона?

— Да.

— Мы справимся. Скотт, мы справимся. Даже у Истинного Альфы бывают слабости.

Скотт хрипло задышал, вцепился в футболку Стайлза ещё крепче и поднял взгляд, встречаясь с таким же тёплым карим. Такому Стайлзу хотелось верить|доверять.

— Мы справимся.


	13. Chapter 13

Улыбка такая, что Стайлз всем нутром, очень подозрительным и вечно что-то высматривающим нутром чувствует ложь и затаившуюся в ямочках на щеках горечь. Но Скотт делает вид, что всё в порядке, хлопает его по плечу и садится через парту, ближе к учительском столу и дальше от Стайлза.

На улице сырой, прогнивший октябрь, вторая неделя, как уехала Кира, и три месяца, как Стайлз и Малия вместе.

Скотт молчит и после урока даже на угрозы реагирует чересчур слабой улыбкой. Стайлз не привык, Стайлзу неприятно. Но Малия тащит его в лес, а Скотт остаётся позади, сжимая до побелевших костяшек лямки рюкзака.

Это даже не свидание и не пикник. Стайлз стоит, прислонившись к дереву, морща нос от запаха влажной листвы и раздавленного случайно клопа, пока Малия бегает по лесу, как одичавшая, и смеётся в хмурое небо.

Если это то, что делает её счастливой, то Стайлз... Рад?   
Только знакомый прищур карих глаз, виноватый взгляд и опущенные уголки губ давят на сознание, хочется протянуть руку и коснуться плеча, (не)случайно коснувшись рукой острой ключицы.

Малия прижимается к нему, мокрая от пота или от мокрых со вчерашнего дождя листьев, и, кусая, целует в губы. От неё пахнет свободой, будто бы он, Стайлз, впервые отпустил удавку и позволил ей жить. 

Она сама кладёт его ладони себя на грудь и позволяет сжать. Возбуждение невидимым облаком весом в несколько тонн нависает над их головами, но Стайлз чувствует, что что-то неправильно. Непривычно.

Он тянется рукой к телефону в заднем кармане штанов, пока Малия выцеловывает ему шею. И смотрит на дисплей, понимая. Вот оно! 

Номер один: Малия Тейт  
Номер два: Скотт МакКолл.

Малия больно кусает скулу, и Стайлз откидывает телефон куда-то в траву, переворачивает её, вжимая в дерево, грубо целуя. 

Дыхание забивается гребанной свободой и чужим счастьем.

А об остальном он подумает потом, верно?

•

Это октябрь, дождливый и скользкий. Город пропах перегноем и сыростью, и Скотт, морщась, смотрит на календарь, кидая мяч в стену. Сегодня две недели, как уехала Кира, три месяца, как Стайлз и Малия встречаются.

И два дня после того, как Скотт увидел своё имя на втором месте.

Он рад за друга. Правда. Искренне рад, особенно после этих проскальзывающих мимо взглядов Лидии и сложенных в коробке под компьютерным столом украшений, купленных на скопленные на двоих денег с обедов и подработки в клинике.

Только рука тянется к телефону. И хочется крикнуть: Эврика! А потом завыть в пустоту, чихая от запаха подыхающего лета.

Номер один: Стайлз Стилински  
Номер два: Мама

У Скотта и на улыбку времени не осталось, особенно когда Стайлз воняет Малией так, что на языке горчит, а сердце сжимается уже где-то в районе желудка.

Он почти нажимает на вызов, но одергивает себя, потому что даже комната пахнет тонким витиеватым запахом Малии, который по-собственнически окольцовывает Стайлза.

Скотт дышит через раз спертым воздухом осени. Октябрь сдыхает под тяжёлыми хмурыми крыльями неба. Волк мысленно скулит на показавшуюся в сердце дыру.


	14. Chapter 14

(Знаешь почему сердце часто изображено проколотое стрелой? Потому что любить – это больно)

— Слишком правильный, блядь. До тошноты. До вывернутого наизнанку желудка.

Стайлз захлёбывается словами, инстинктивно размахивая руками, будто пытаясь словить какую-то мысль, которая ускользает от него много лет. Он кричит это прямо в лицо Скотту, по щекам бегут слёзы, но у того непоколебимая уверенность во взгляде и такая же непоколебимая вера в людей, и Стайлз давится, давится собственным ничтожеством, собственным бессилием.

— И мне осточертело вытаскивать стаю из задницы, пока ты бегаешь по своим альтруистичным делам. 

Он сжимает виски пальцами, присаживаясь прямо на землю. Он – чёртов параноик с отличным (отличительным?) прошлым за плечами, где вся эта штука с доверием сыграла с ними в го, протыкая своими правилами тело Эллисон Арджент насквозь. 

Мотор джипа утробно урчит, Стайлз прижимается затылком к дверце, чувствуя вибрацию, которая не успокаивает. 

— Отлично, Тео хороший парень, — кивает он сам себе и поднимает взгляд на Скотта.

— Стайлз…

— Нет, правда хороший, что уж скрывать, — усмехается Стайлз. — Кицунэ после его приезда сходит с ума, Малия облизывает его взглядом с ног до головы. Даже наш Истинный Альфа и то не может устоять перед обаятельной улыбкой. Ох, простите, может у меня слегка завышенное мнение об идеале, эталоне нашей стаи. 

Скотт присаживается рядом, накидывает свою куртку на плечи Стайлзу, и тот только сейчас замечает, насколько дрожит. Как трясутся его руки, словно перед панической атакой, как сотрясается тело от промозлого ветра. 

— Я устал, Скотт. Просто устал, — шепчет Стайлз, когда Скотт обнимает его за плечи и притягивает к груди, где умеренно бьётся сердце. Он ведёт носом по шее. Скотт – тёплый, уютный, пахнет домом и чёртовым доверием, которое давно встало поперёк горла. — Разве такой должен быть наш последний год в школе?

Стайлз хочет завернуться в куртку Скотта с ног до головы, хочет впечататься в него как сиамский близнец, чтобы рядом. Быть рядом постоянно. Хочет замурлыкать, потому что Скотт пальцами массирует его голову, слегка оттягивает прядки волос.

Стайлз проклинает каждую клетку тела оборотня – тот с ног до головы тёплый. И даже голос Скотта наливается мягкой согревающей ноткой.

— Прости.

— Ты не виноват, — грустно усмехается Стайлз. 

Сердце Скотта пропускает удар, он набирает в грудь побольше воздуха. Стайлз чувствует каждое изменение, потому что почти врос, почти получилось, и он не хочет, чтобы Скотт словами снова всё разрушил. Стайлз поднимает голову и целует Скотта. Как в последний раз - со всей отчаянностью и болью. 

— Пообещай мне, что если ты будешь разрушать всё, в том числе и нашу стаю – ты возьмёшь меня с собой. И свою правильность направишь только на меня.

Скотт прижимается губами к виску Стайлза, как делала его мама в детстве, и вздыхает:

— Обещаю.


	15. Chapter 15

Взгляд у Тео - вызывающий; губы растянуты в дерзкой улыбке, пока ладони скользят по поджарому телу. Сухожилия почему-то сразу стягивает, дышать становится труднее, а кулак так и просится проехаться пару раз по миловидному личику. Но остаётся только кусать губы, которые горят от невысказанных слов и обвинений. 

Стайлз выдыхает.

Тео скалится и прижимается носом к щеке Скотта. И смотрит, смотрит, смотрит. 

Скотт смущён, пытается убрать руки Тео из-под рубашки на спине, улыбается слабо и что-то шепчет, пряча в изгибе шеи горящие щёки. 

/вдох-выдох, помнишь, Стайлз?/

Только спустя пару ударов по стене, хриплых выкриков в подушку и безнадёжного воя в пустоту Стайлз понимает, что липкая субстанция на костях - это ревность. Она въедчива не хуже кислоты. Осталось только выучить её формулу и записать в блокнот, подчёркивая на несколько раз, чтобы не наступить туда же.

Стайлз каждый день хрипит, напоминая о себе, пытается сказать, что скучает по Скотту, тому, который безраздельно принадлежал ему, но вода в лёгких булькает и не позволяет даже просто улыбнуться. И слушает до крови в ушах, как Скотт и Тео провели уикенд, какие вкусные бутерброды приготовила им Мелисса, какой сладкий воздух за городом. 

/в эфемерной попытке агонии насчёт три - гори/

Стайлз отмечает в календаре красным те дни, когда горящие счастьем глаза Скотта обращаются вновь не к нему. Когда рука Скотта сжимает не его руку. Когда губы Скотта скользят не по его щеке. Бумага полностью исчёркана маркером, на попытку сохранить контроль нет времени, и шериф находит сына сидящим рядом с изодранными на маленькие куски клочками. 

/от точки невозврата до конечной станции не так уж далеко/

Он не спит по ночам, дёргается при каждом шорохе, выблёвывает жижу из лёгких и старается улыбнуться. Скотт не ценит его стараний, но уже будто бы плевать, ведь Стайлз собственноручно копает себе могилу, подсматривая, как Тео вжимает Скотта в стену душевой, как слаженно двигаются их тела под струями воды. И почему-то уже не больно, только кажется, что сердце валяется где-то у слива. 

Тео разворачивает Скотта так, чтобы Стайлзу было лучше видно, и смотрит поверх плеча, будто знает, что он там, за стеной, раздрабливает себе мозги маленькой ложкой. Стайлз сглатывает тупой комок возбуждения и срывает коросты с костяшек о кафель.

*

Стайлз всегда думал, что умрёт за счастье Скотта, но никогда не думал, что попытается умереть из-за счастья Скотта. Когда он видит опухшие губы друга, которые просто не оставляют сомнения, то вжимается головой в край ванны и держит в трясущихся руках кухонный нож. Чувствуя себя чокнутой нелюбимой принцессой, он оставляет небольшие борозды рядом с венами. 

Последнее, что Стайлз видит перед глазами - счастливая улыбка Скотта, обращённая ему, когда он показал ему недавно купленный джип.

/дыши, Стайлз, дыши/


	16. Chapter 16

Протез глухо щёлкает, когда он подпрыгивает и пальцами зацепляется за карниз. В доме темно, а из звуков только тихое дыхание и мерный гул холодильника с первого этажа. Скотт перебрасывает ноги через подоконник и мягко ступает на ковёр. 

Руку неприятно сводит. Он шевелит кистью, дожидаясь щелчка, и, услышав, кивает самому себе. 

— Стайлз, — тихо зовёт он. 

Стайлз медленно открывает глаза и делает вид, что только что проснулся. Скотт забирается под одеяло и обнимает его здоровой рукой, утыкаясь носом в макушку.

— Болит, — жалуется он. 

— Фантомные боли, — шепчет Стайлз и разворачивается. — Прости.

Он осторожно касается холодного металла, ведёт пальцами вверх вниз. 

— Ты не должен извиняться. Это всё моя вина.

Стайлз категорично мотает головой.

— Я должен был помочь тебе, — он закрывает глаза, и его тело начинает дрожать. Скотт ненавидит себя за то, что Стайлзу каждую чёртову минуту рядом с ним приходится переживать тот момент. 

— Не надо, — Скотт губами касается его макушки и обнимает крепче, желая забрать всю ту боль, что причинил. И старается не вспоминать собственный крик, который таким же фантомом звенит в голове.

Стайлз улыбается и касается губами его подбородка. Слабо прикусывает и смеётся, когда слышит приглушенное ругательство. Он всегда так делает, когда замечает, что Скотт уходит в себя. И Скотт, конечно же, подхватывает смех, позволяя Стайлзу забраться на собственные бедра.

— Можно? — робко спрашивает Стайлз.

Скотт кивает и позволяет себя поцеловать, пока руки Стайлза исследуют протез. Они оба называют его "напоминание о моей ошибке".

Стайлз хватается за края футболки, и Скотт поднимает руки, слыша привычный щелчок, который, видимо, до конца жизни будет преследовать его напару с истошным криком. 

Стайлз оставляет поцелуи на шее, и звуки затихают.

/потому что вместе как-то легче/


	17. Chapter 17

Стайлз думал, что за долгие годы он смог выточить такой простой навык, как терпение, потому что отец всегда учил его этому, надеясь, что он пойдёт по его стопам и станет шерифом. Но, пусть и не желая идти в данную сферу, Стайлз всё равно внимал все наставления, понимая, как пригодится в жизни терпеливость.

Только почему-то это не работало со Скоттом. 

Стайлз просто не мог оставаться спокойным, если МакКолл появлялся в нескольких метрах от него. Во многом, конечно, из-за того, что Скотт всегда улыбался на несколько ватт ярче солнца, надевал провоцирующие узкие джинсы и наклонялся при любом удобном случае, демонстрируя упругую задницу. 

— Блядь, — горячо выдохнул Стайлз, толкая Скотта к стене в своей комнате. — МакКолл.

Скотт быстро облизнул красные опухшие губы. Боже, как же Стайлз ненавидел его за этот жест, потому что вместо того, чтобы слушать преподавателя или записывать лекции, ему приходится следить, как Скотт зубами терзает нижнюю губу, как медленно ведёт по ней языком, а после учёбы, сидя в столовой или кафе, растягивает губы вокруг горлышка бутылки. 

Стайлзу в такие моменты хочется одного. Поставить его на колени и трахнуть призывно открытый рот.

Скотт всегда читал его как открытую книгу, поэтому сейчас без лишних слов и вопросов присел на корточки и начал возиться с застежкой на его брюках. Стайлз провёл рукой по коротко стриженному затылку, шумно дыша и глядя, как Скотт тянет молнию вниз.

— Давай, — поторопил он его чуть ли не скуля.

Скотт усмехнулся и уткнулся носом в серые боксёры, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза. Стайлз даже выяснять не хотел, где он набрался таких блядских повадок. 

— Ско-о-от, — Стайлз откинул голову назад, задыхаясь от возбуждения. Двинул бёдрами вперёд, но Скотт жёстко зафиксировал их в одном удобном для него положении. — Пожалуйста!

Стайлз готов был плакать от облегчения, когда Скотт ухватился за резинку боксёров, когда провёл горячим языком по твёрдой пластине живота и лизнул показавшуюся головку с выступившей смазкой на кончике. Он сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы снова не схватить Скотта за волосы и направить так, как он хочет, как он часто представлял в своих фантазиях, пока Скотта не было рядом.

Хватая ртом оседающий горячими клубами воздух, Стайлз отпустил взгляд и шумно застонал, когда Скотт заглотил почти до середины. 

— Шлюшка, — прошептал Стайлз и всё-таки сложил ладони на затылке, одной рукой соскальзывая ниже и поглаживая шею. — Такая шлюшка, Скотт.

Скотт громко втянул воздух через нос, неловко поерзал, явно скрывая собственное возбуждение, и провёл плашмя языком от основания до головки. 

— Тебе что-то не нравится? — спросил он, опаляя разгоряченную кожу прохладным дыханием. 

Он, возбуждённый, стоит на коленях, рядом с его лицом покачивается член, а он спрашивает, не нравится ли что-нибудь Стайлзу? 

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — хрипло сказал Стайлз и жёстко схватил за волосы. — Теперь играем по моим правилам, Скотти.

Свободной рукой он взял член, провёл головкой по красным, блестящим от слюны губам и, когда Скотт слегка приоткрыл рот и высунул язык, быстро заморгал, надеясь, что разноцветные точки перед глазами исчезнут.

Стайлз ужесточил хватку в волосах и направил Скотта так, как хотел он. Больше никаких игр. Откинув голову к стене и приоткрыв рот, Стайлз заработал бёдрами, слушая пошлые чмокающие звуки, и застонал, когда горло Скотта судорожно сжалось.

— Боже, — Стайлз ускорил темп. Скотт послушно раскрыл рот шире, чувствуя, как слёзы бегут по щекам, расслабил горло и теперь и сам изредка постанывал от удовольствия. 

Стайлз последние несколько раз конвульсивно дернул бедрами и прижал нос Скотта к паховым волоскам, спуская прямо в сжимающуюся глотку.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул он обессиленно и скатился вниз по стене. Оглядел свою работу и довольно улыбнулся, притягивая Скотта ближе и языком проводя по ещё больше опухшим губам. 

— В следующий раз предупреждай, — прохрипел Скотт и закашлялся. 

Стайлз самодовольно засветился, представляя, как люди однозначно будут реагировать на рот и голос Скотта. 

— Да ладно тебе! Ещё скажи, что не понравилось, — он бросил многозначительный взгляд на пятно на штанах. И Скотт, чёрт возьми, после всего, что происходило здесь последние минуты, просто покраснел.


	18. Chapter 18

«Это странно», — была первая мысль Скотта, когда он проснулся субботним утром и с удивлением почувствовал запах жареного бекона с первого этажа. Но ведь мать предупредила, что в эти выходные она занята и что они не смогут съездить за покупками в другой город, как собирались. Если только отец не вернулся, за все годы отсутствия отучившись в кулинарной школе, значит, это вор решил порадовать хозяев, оставив им завтрак на столе и небольшую записку с перечисленными украденными вещами.

Скотт зевнул, натянул на себя майку и спустился на первый этаж. Знакомый ритм сердцебиения встретил его ещё на пороге кухни, и он не смог сдержать широкой улыбки.

— Кто пустил тебя?

— Твою ж... — подпрыгнул от неожиданности Стайлз и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов с ножом в руке. — Запасной ключ, Скотти, забыл?

Скотт подошёл к нему, чмокнул в щеку, приобнял за талию и заглянул через плечо, откуда так вкусно пахло беконом и чем-то острым.

— Забудешь тут. Когда тебе ножом угрожают, — сказал он и заинтересованно протянул, глядя на закрытую крышкой сковороду. — Что там? 

Стайлз резко ударил его по вытянутой руке:

— А ну не смей. Это сюрприз! Там семейный мясной соус Стилински.

Скотт обиженно прижал руку к груди и исподлобья посмотрел на него. Стайлз закатил глаза, снова повернулся к плите, что-то напевая себе под нос и подтанцовывая. И Скотт, присев на стол и глядя на него, с какой-то нежностью подумал, что всё это похоже на семейное утро, что сейчас из-за угла появится золотистая макушка их дочери и, засмеявшись, выглянет и покажет ему язык, а он пригрозит ей, что тогда она не получит сладкого.

— Хей, Скотти, держи свой завтрак, — Стайлз поставил перед ним яищницу с беконом с видом победителя и взмахнул деревянной лопаткой.

— А как же соус? 

— Он ещё не готов, и это на обед вместе со спагетти. Настоящая итальянская кухня.

Скотт засмеялся и, ухватив Стайлза за воротник рубашки, поцеловал его. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он ему губы, и Стайлз, ещё шире заулыбавшись, прошептал в ответ:

— Не за что.

Скотт ел под внимательным и счастливым взглядом Стайлза, который лишь изредка бегал и помешивал свой итальянский соус. 

— Неужели ты встал в субботу, в восемь утра, чтобы просто приготовить мне завтрак?

Стайлз пожал плечами наигранно непринужденно, И Скотт, не сдержавшись, оставил ещё один поцелуй на его щеке.

— Мне нравится такое утро, — он сжал пальцы Стайлза с улыбкой и услышал, как сбилось с ритма сердцебиение, кого из них, он так и не понял, но это было неважно, особенно когда Стайлз, смущённо опустив ресницы, тихо сказал:

— Мне тоже.


	19. Chapter 19

Она замечает, что что-то не так на пятые сутки, когда Стайлз не отзывается не только на её голос, но и на голос отца. Он безвылазно находится в своей комнате и в лучшие дни сидит за столом и переписывает конспекты, которые давно в его тетради, а в худшие лежит на кровати и смотрит в одну точку. 

Мелисса звонит Скотту, потому что, зная его заботу о сводном брате, он точно приедет, несмотря на то, что в колледже аттестационная неделя. Это неправильно, но руки мужа всё чаще сжимают бутылку виски и старую фотографию в резной рамке. Она в отчаянии, чёрт возьми. Её голос трясётся, когда она рассказывает Скотту о Стайлзе, и сразу слышно, как тот начинает сборы и отрывисто отвечает на вопросы соседа. 

Стайлз на сообщение о приезде Скотта реагирует положительно. Точнее, Мелиссе так хочется думать, ведь тот, пусть и не отрывая ручку от ровной линии, медленно кивнул и, кажется, улыбнулся уголком губ. 

— Я так рада, что ты приехал, — Мелисса сжимает сына в объятиях, едва тот заходит в дом и снимает шлем. Пугающих размеров байк мерно урчит мотором. 

У Мелиссы теперь трясётся не только голос, но и руки. Она сжимает ими носовой платок и вытирает красный нос.

— Я в таком отчаянии, — говорит.

И:

— Джон всё больше времени проводит на кладбище.

И:

— Стайлз меня пугает. Точнее, то, что может с ним произойти.

Скотт кладёт руки ей на плечи и смотрит в глаза, стараясь не прерывать контакт:

— Всё будет хорошо.

Мелисса верит. Она, наконец, улыбается и отводит сына на кухню, где от нервов напекла три пирога и столько же противней с кексами, но Скотт мягко извиняется, говоря, что хочет увидеть Стайлза.

Когда он заходит в комнату, то удивляется, как здесь всё изменилось. Точнее, не обстановка, а настроение, где градус в минус два по Цельсию. Стайлз на кровати, смотрит в потолок и шевелит бледными губами. И без того висящая на нём рубашка, которую он когда-то утащил из шкафа Скотта, висит ещё сильнее на худых плечах. 

Скулы Скотта сводит, он не уверен, но, кажется, ему хочется заплакать. Глаза щиплет, комната на мгновение расплывается. 

— Стайлз, — тихо зовёт он.

— Я проебал свою жизнь, — его голос сухой и надломленный. Стайлз закашливается, наверняка до ломоты под рёбрами.

Мелисса говорила, что тот не разговаривает вот уже семнадцатые сутки, поэтому Скотт чувствует себя немного лучше, на одну сотую деления повыше. 

— Стайлз, — он садится на кровать и сжимает в руках прозрачную ладонь. — Что случилось?

Стайлз не отвечает, лишь поворачивает голову и смотрит мутными глазами. Скотту кажется, что он его не видит, и надеется, что это лишь глупая идея, подкинутая мозгом в ответственный момент. Он ложится рядом и сжимает его в объятиях, почти насильно кладя голову на собственную грудь. От Стайлза пахнет немытым телом и чернилами. 

— Я рядом, — говорит Скотт, выдыхая и прикрывая глаза. Сердце размеренно бьётся в груди.

И Стайлза прорывает.

— Хуйня это всё, знаешь ли! Ты удачливый, говорят они. Ты добьёшься многого, втолковывают они. А потом просто бьют под дых, — он словно задыхается под собственной метафорой, и, когда, отдышавшись, продолжает, говорит слишком тихо, так, что Скотту приходится напрягать слух, чтобы его услышать. — Меня два месяца назад выгнали из команды, когда узнали, что я просто попробовал эти долбанные наркотики. Я был в клубе, пьяный, и не понимал, что творю, а тот сучара дилер просто воспользовался этим. И тогда Лидия бросила меня, ведь больше я не был капитаном. А экзамены я провалил, и, если я не заплачу, они выпнут меня, и моему будущему конец.

И повторяет:

— Я проебал свою жизнь.

Скотт обдумывает сказанное, понимая, что это слишком для Стайлза, но также осознавая, как это ничтожно мало, чтобы рушить собственную жизнь и семью. Он пальцами перебирает отросшие волосы Стайлза и шепчет только:

— Давай, Стайлз, тебе нужно в душ.

Посвежевший после холодной воды, Стайлз почти похож на себя привычного. Только стальная хватка на запястье напоминает Скотту, что что-то не так. Стайлз судорожно прижимается к нему, позволяет обмотать полотенцем и, когда Скотт отходит к шкафу, совсем по-детски хнычет. 

— Не уходи. Не бросай меня!

Скотт обнимает его. Горло сжимается, а скулы новой волной сводит. Он не понимает, то ли это его руки трясутся, то ли это дрожит Стайлз.

— Я не уйду, слышишь? — говорит. — И ты не уходи.

•

Они вместе спускаются на первый этаж. Мелисса улыбается, доставая из духовки запеченный картофель. Она привела себя в порядок после приезда сына и выглядит так же, как раньше. Им хочется надеяться, что они попадут в нужную колею.

— Садись, милый, — она кладёт руки на плечи Стайлза. Он так похудел, что у неё на глаза снова наворачиваются слёзы, но она смахивает их ладонью и улыбается ещё шире. 

Она накладывает ему тройную порцию и почти с умилением смотрит, как тот берёт ложку и начинает есть. В другой руке у него ладонь Скотта.

•

Через неделю Стайлз улыбается и снова ведёт себя как гиперактивный рёбенок. Он вытаскивает отца из запоя, закрывает бар на ключ и прячет его у себя в комнате под плинтусом. Фотографии матери складываются в коробку и относятся на чердак. Они всей семьёй идут на её могилу.

Скотт закрывает сессию на хорошо и отлично, в тайне продаёт свой мотоцикл и отдаёт вырученные деньги Стайлзу. Стайлз не отпускает его от себя ни на минуту, и привычная тяжесть ладони в своей становится синонимом «счастью» и «спокойствию».

Мелисса целует мужа в щеку и смотрит на детей с теплотой в глазах.


	20. Chapter 20

— … и если бы я знал, то ни за что бы не отдал деньги за это чёртово общежитие. И что, что он предлагал платить за квартиру? Ну уж нет, в этом я поддерживаю Скотта. К тому же, он и так оплачивает его обучение. Всё, прости, пап, пока. 

Стайлз кинул телефон на кровать и помог Скотту открыть дверь. Тот стоял с двумя чемоданами, весь запыхавшийся и, кажется, немного разозлившийся. 

— Почему я таскаю наши вещи, чувак? — возмутился он. 

Стайлз пожал плечами. 

— У меня очень слабые уставшие руки. 

— У тебя очень ленивый зад, — мрачно заметил Скотт, оставляя чемоданы у входа и садясь на стул. 

— Так или иначе, мой дорогой друг, мне не нравится наша комната. Здесь очень чисто, да, не надо так смотреть, мой нос чувствителен к пыли. Но...

— Не ребёнок, а проблема!

Это однажды сказал отец Стайлза, когда тот решил, будто бы у него рак поджелудочной только потому, что у него поднялась температура, а руки были желтоватого цвета из-за недавно съеденного пакета мандаринов. Почему именно рак и именно поджелудочной, никто не понял. Ни отец, которому Стайлз завещал свою дедукцию, ни Скотт, которому завещались рубашки, комиксы и компьютер, ни Мелисса, которой пришлось обследовать Стайлза с панической атакой на пороге. 

Его простуда, кстати, прошла ровно через четыре дня. 

— Что ты сказал? — спросил Стайлз спокойно. — Сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал.

Скотт вздохнул. Он устал, таская многочисленные вещи, и просто хочет немного отдохнуть, ведь мышцы так приятно расслабились прямо сейчас, но Стайлз выглядел непоколибимо уверенным, а значит, быть ещё одной лекции о здоровье. 

— Мне не нравится аура, в которой находится моя кровать...

Та-а-ак, это что-то новенькое. Скотт аж выпрямился на стуле от неожиданности.

— Кровать можно переставить, — заметил он.

Стайлз вскинул руку, и Скотт замолчал.

— И наши окна выходят на главную улицу. Во-первых, будет много шума от проезжающих машин, а во-вторых, ветер с этой стороны сильнее. Комнату будет продувать.

Скотт поджал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

— Если хочешь, то можешь попросить поменять её.

Стайлз оскорбленно дёрнул плечом и затих. Он ведь наверняка хотел, чтобы со всем этим разобрался Скотт, но Скотт решил, что если мстить, то мстить.

— И чемоданы ты понесешь сам.

— Но, Скотти...

— Не-а.

Стайлз с обескураженным видом осмотрелся.

— Ладно, не такая уж и плохая комната, чистая, светлая, просторная. И в конце коридора на пятом этаже.

— Вот и отлично, — Скотт поднялся и хлопнул его по плечу. — А теперь давай разбирать вещи. 

У них в наличии по три полки шкафа и столько же вешалок. Скотт решил начать с футболок, но Стайлз так и продолжал стоять посреди комнаты, задумчиво глядя на него и что-то подсчитывая в уме. 

— Я хочу верхние полки, — сказал он.

Скотт застонал.

— Ты издеваешься? 

Стайлз упрямо выдвинул челюсть, и Скотту пришлось только вздохнуть и аккуратно взять стопку одежды и переместить на нижнюю полку. 

— Мне жить с ним три года, мне жить с ним три года, мне жить с ним... — шептал Скотт.

Он никогда не был зол на Стайлза, не нервничал, как окружающие от его поведения, и чаще всего просто смеялся над заскоками, но и у него был предел. Поэтому, когда Стайлз заныл и сказал, что хочет воду, а у Скотта была только газированная, Скотт вылил эту самую воду на голову Стайлза и засмеялся. Не зло, просто радостно.

Стайлз помотал головой, совсем как щенок. Вода капала с его волос на футболку.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он.

Чёрт!

Вот как, как он заставляет Скотта чувствовать себя виноватым, даже если прощения просит он, даже если он доводит его до белого каления, даже если... Да куча если. 

Скотт достал платок из заднего кармана штанов и осторожно провёл им по щекам Стайлза. Тот улыбнулся неловко, снова становясь тем Стайлзом, от которого у Скотта всегда сердце пропускало пару ударов и руки начинали потеть.

— Может, лучше сходим, погуляем, а потом разложим свои вещи? Немного узнаем город.

Стайлз кивнул, и Скотт оставил поцелуй на его щеке. 

— Вот и молодец.


	21. Chapter 21

Мелисса помнит ещё со своего детства, что в семье принято всем делиться. Конечно, когда у тебя куча братьев, сестёр, кузин и так далее, это правило очень сложно соблюдать, ведь, эй, эту вазу разбила никак не малышка Мел, а старшая сестра Джинджер. Но она надеялась, что с сыном у неё будут доверительные отношения, что при каждой проблеме в школе, на подработке в ветеринарной клинике или же с девушкой он придёт к ней, и они спокойно всё обсудят – хотя, как можно оставаться спокойной, объясняя сыну, что нужно пользоваться презервативами. 

Скотту шесть, когда он впервые подходит с доверчиво открытыми глазами и говорит им с Клаудией, что они со Стайлзом друзья навек. 

— Вот, у нас даже на запястьях одинаковые браслетики, — Стайлз машет перед лицом матери рукой, на которой весит синяя нитка, завязанная неаккуратным бантиком. 

Мелисса ласково треплет их по головам и отправляет обратно играть на лужайку.

Скотту восемь, когда он впервые прижимается к ней, задыхаясь слезами, и сбивчиво объясняет, что они со Стайлзом поругались. Они не поделили последний комикс в магазине и почти разодрались – у Скотта опухла нижняя губа, а у Стайлза - ссадина над бровью, - но продавец вовремя их разнял. 

— А ещё он играет с придурком Полли, — жалуется Скотт, и Мелисса обнимает его, целуя в висок – всё образуется. 

Скотту до сих пор восемь, когда Клаудия умирает, и он снова также сидит на её коленях, мнёт белый носовой платок ладошками и шумно с хрипами дышит. Он хочет быть рядом с другом, но Джон попросил оставить их наедине.

— Я должен быть сильным, — говорит Скотт, глаза у него сухие, и он ни разу не плакал за всю церемонию. — Ради Стайлза.

Скотту десять, когда он молча снимает свою нитку с запястья и прячет её в шкатулке в гостиной, а на вопрос «что случилось?» лишь смотрит на Мелиссу тяжёлым и грустным взглядом, уходит в свою комнату и впервые громко хлопает дверью. Мелисса понимает, что взаимопонимания почти с подростком добиться сложно, но в доме МакКоллов всё-таки случается скандал. 

— Не смей хлопать дверью перед моим носом!  
— Отстань, ма!

Позже Мелисса узнает у Джона, что её сын узнал в кого влюблён Стайлз.

Скотту одиннадцать, когда он впервые влюбляется. Он весь светится счастьем и не перестаёт улыбаться, даже когда Мелисса заставляет его мыть посуду. Её зовут Мисси, она очень милая, у неё круглые щёчки и красивое платье в бело-зелёный горошек. Мелисса думает, что настоящая первая влюблённость Скотта остыла, и спорит с Джоном на двадцатку, что её сын первым признается в своей ориентации – по крайней мере, в бисексуальной.

— Можно я схожу в гости к Мисси? У неё есть кошка Алмазик. 

Скотту тринадцать, когда он второй раз захлопывает дверь перед носом Мелиссы. Он недавно пришёл с прогулки со Стайлзом, которая почему-то вылилась в безнравственную идею разрисовать заднюю стену школы купленными на сэкономленные с обедов деньги баллончиками. Джон позвонил ей минут двадцать назад, и она хотела прочитать небольшую лекцию «что такое хорошо, и что такое плохо», но Скотт бросил коронное – отстань, ма, - надел наушники и закрылся в комнате. 

— Отлично, и что с ними делать? Сначала граффити, а потом наркотики.  
— Успокойся, Мелисса, скоро каникулы. Ты, кажется, хотела отправить Скотта к отцу, вот и пусть это послужит им уроком. 

Скотту недавно исполнилось четырнадцать, когда он приезжает из Лос-Анджелеса, более подтянутый и загорелый, садится напротив Мелиссы и задумчиво подпирает голову рукой.

— Я буду хорошим сыном.

Мелисса думает, что он прошёл урок на твёрдую пять с плюсом. 

Скотту шестнадцать, когда в город прибывает семья Арджентов. Мелисса ничего не знает о личной жизни сына, ничего не знает о нём в целом и снова думает, что вся её теория насчёт доверительных отношений лишь простая выдумка и желание потешить себя осознанием, что она была хорошей матерью после ухода Рафаэля. Он отдаляется от Стайлза, у них чаще происходит ссоры, и иногда Мелисса замечает, как Скотт сидит на диване в гостиной и вертит в руках старую истрёпанную синюю нитку в руках, тяжело вздыхая. 

Мелисса думает, что проиграет свою двадцатку.

— Я люблю Эллисон.

Скотту восемнадцать, когда он как в детстве приходит и без слов обнимает Мелиису – прошло полтора года с тех пор, как он безболезненно расстался с Эллисон. Он что-то тихо говорит и только спустя несколько секунд Мелисса понимает – Стайлз поцеловал Скотта.

У него покрыты румянцем щёки, но он лишь молча поднимается с места.

— Мне нужно сделать конспект по истории.

Мелисса видит обмотанную на его запястье синюю нитку.

Скотту до сих пор восемнадцать, когда Мелисса вспоминает давно сказанные им слова. У Джона сегодня выходной, и они вместе провели этот день, принеся новые цветы – любимые фиалки Клаудии – и убирая сорняки на могиле. Мелисса мягко улыбается Джону и краем глаза замечает, как Скотт обнимает Стайлза, а тот цепляется за него, как за спасательный круг.

— Я должен быть сильным. Ради Стайлза. 

Скотту почти девятнадцать, они празднуют его день рождение в кругу семьи, когда Джон отводит Мелиссу в сторону и заговорщицким тоном сообщает ей, что она должна ему двадцатку. Предыдущим вечером Стайлз упаковывал подарок и как бы между прочим признался, что влюблён в Скотта и они, вроде как встречаются.

— Это не считается! — возмущается Мелисса.

Джон смотрит на неё с какой-то дурашливой жалостью.

— Считается.

Мелисса достаёт двадцатку из кошелька, когда Скотт распаковывает подарок, радостно вскрикивает и без смущения притягивает Стайлза в объятие и чмокает его губы.


End file.
